El orgullo y el foco
by Ficker-Dicker
Summary: Yamato y Mimi no se han visto en mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando se veían, en ese entonces, su relación era extraña. Como si se desconocieran, pero aun así se conocieran. Después de un mensaje de texto de él, se reúnen, una noche. De ahí, todo dependerá de si dejan su orgullo de lado. Para Damae, por su cumpleaños. Mimato.


Digimon no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, la historia sí. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Damae!

* * *

El orgullo y el foco.

—Pasó mucho tiempo.

Él no respondió, parecía enojado por algo. Miraba al río, sentado en una pared baja, ella apoyada con la espalda en la misma, su vista clavada en el perfil del joven. Por un mensaje de texto habían terminado ahí. La noche pálida, acompañada con algunas luces de ciudad, sonidos de autos, lágrimas que ninguno quería derramar.

Ella no había podido quedarse, pero hubiera querido. Había pensado que sería algo infantil. Cuando su amiga se fijó en él, y todo pareció fluir a una relación amorosa seria, ella había sabido correrse a un lado. Mimi no quería interponerse en deseos posibles. Su romance se basaba en miradas fugaces, en enojos no tan serios, en bromas a solas, sin que nadie los molestara. Nunca habían tenido la mejor relación frente a los demás, porque sólo se entendían cuando estaban frente a frente, sin las máscaras que pesadamente cargaban desde hacía tiempo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No congeniamos, sólo eso.

Había terminado, sin que ella pudiera estar presente, sin que ella siquiera se enterase. Nadie le había contado, parecía que no había sido tan serio como ella había creído. Ahora, esa amargura que había sentido a tantos kilómetros, ese deseo de volver que no podía controlar con nada, parecía de otra vida, de otro mundo. Sentía sus pies algo más ligeros. El perfil de Yamato en la noche se veía puro, serio, impenetrable. Sabía que la noche podía engañar, su objetivo sería sacarle una sonrisa. La mirada azul de él giró en búsqueda de los ojos de Mimi, quizás por buscar un poco de consuelo perdido. Consuelo innecesario, por no haber herida, pero él necesitaba verla. Lo infantil que siempre había creído había madurado con él, no había desaparecido nunca.

—Cuando terminamos, quise llamar, pero no podía —dijo él, implícito el deseo.

Eso la sorprendió, no creía que Ishida Yamato hubiera pensado en ella. Se acordó del mensaje entonces, que había recibido a mitad de la noche y por el cual estaba frente a ese río, al lado de ese rubio. 'Quiero verte', dos palabras, dichas con un tono distante. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Algo tendría que decirle.

—Yamato, es tarde, ¿qué quieres?

Se hizo la difícil, porque sabía que eso era lo que tenía que hacer. No podía saltar a sus brazos, como le gustaría. Tenía, por unos momentos aunque fuera, que ser la perra. Y lo sería, tanto como había aprendido en su adolescencia en Estados Unidos. Sería fría en lo que pudiera, pero tampoco sería de hielo. Rompería el muro que el rubio había forjado en toda su vida, y que ella sabía podía romper.

—Veo que no vas a hablar —dijo ella, entre resignada y enojada.

Él siguió mudo, pero todavía mirándola. Mimi se dio vuelta, murmurando un buenas noches que ella sabía él no escucharía, y emprendió su regreso. Sus pasos resonaban en el poco silencio que la noche podía concederles. Sabía que cuando llegara a su casa se sentiría una idiota, se arrepentiría por todo lo que había dejado de decir, por el silencio que había guardado. Sabía que no era lo que ella quería, pero sabía también que era lo correcto. Si el muro no caía, ella no podía rodearlo ni saltarlo. La horrible rendición ante su enamoramiento era inminente. Tendría que dar por hecho que eso nunca pasaría, que se quedaría en fantasías infantiles que quizás no eran tan infantiles, tendría que secar las lágrimas y seguir en la vida, a pesar de todo. Ya estaba en la vereda, la calle casi completamente solitaria. Su maquillaje era a prueba de agua, por lo que sabía que no tenía que secar esas pocas lágrimas que ya desde entonces empezaban a formarse. Había un tiempo para todo, y ese era su momento para lamentarse. Uno de los faroles de la calle estaba en sus últimas horas de iluminación, parpadeando y haciendo parpadear a todo el entorno, al asfalto, a sus tacones sandalias bajas elegantes que se había puesto porque creía que los pies siempre tenían que ir bien vestidos, a su cabello, algo despeinado pero conservando ese resplandor tan típico de ella. No se detuvo ahí, siguió con un paso algo más lento, no por eso menos decidido.

—Imbécil —salió de su boca, como un quejido por un golpe. Golpe que, al parecer, dolía demasiado. Fue entonces cuando notó que sus pasos tenían ecos. Enfrente suyo, nada. En la vereda de enfrente, nada. Cuando se giró para ver hacia atrás, lo vio. Yamato conservaba su postura de siempre, su arrogancia sin intención e inexistente en realidad, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada.

—No quiero esto.

—Entonces te sugiero que te gires y vayas a descansar —dijo ella, con un veneno que pensaba no tenía. A decir verdad, se sentía frustrada porque ni siquiera había podido intentar sacarle una sonrisa.

—No es eso.

Ella no pensaba en qué podría ser entonces, por lo que quedó en silencio, mirándolo.

—No quiero que peleemos así, como si todavía tuviéramos diez años. No quiero que seamos extraños el uno del otro, y que juguemos a no conocernos. Y sé que tampoco quieres esto, o quizás sí y entonces serías la niña mimada de la que siempre me reí y que siempre supe que no eres.

Dos extraños. Eso parecían, pero ella nunca pensó que Yamato sentía lo mismo respecto a ambos. Sus pasos volvieron, hasta quedar frente al rubio. El muro había caído, ahora podía ver al chico que siempre había querido, a pesar de su sarcasmo y de sus comentarios.

—Nadie quiere eso.

—Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos con este juego idiota?

—Porque ambos odiamos perder.

Fue así que él sonrió. Cuatro palabras, y la frustración de Mimi se lavó en el río que habían dejado atrás. Cuatro palabras y su corazón se sentía acelerado.

—Quizás ya esté listo para perder —dijo él, sonriendo más ampliamente, mirándola a los ojos. Sabía que en realidad no perdería, que estaría ganando.

—Yo también —dijo ella, con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin importarles la hora, la luna, la calle o el río. Sólo se podían ver a ellos, sonreír a ellos. Para ella, era como esas películas vacías de las que tanto disfrutaba y al mismo tiempo era mucho más. Para él, era la primera oportunidad que tenía de abrir ese dique emocional que tanto tiempo había mantenido cerrado por miedo de herir a cualquier persona. Sabía que sería sólo por un momento, sabía que tendría que trabajar en ello si quería que Mimi se quedara con él. Pero, por primera vez, estaba dispuesto a, por alguien, hacer ese laborioso esfuerzo. Fue justo cuando el foco terminó por extinguirse, que sus labios chocaron por primera vez. Entonces, una inseguridad chocó contra ella. Supo que era ridícula, que no tenía sentido, pero fue suficiente como para que ella se hiciera para atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó él, con cierta preocupación en la voz.

No podía decirlo, sería demasiado estúpido hacerlo. ¿Por qué tenía esa idea en ese momento? ¿Por qué lo tendría en cualquier momento?

—No es nada —respondió Mimi, queriendo guardar el silencio.

—Vamos Mimi.

—Meiko —dijo ella, solo al nombre, pensando en de qué manera podría no parecer tan exagerada—, hace unos días, cuando apareció Alphamon, los vi…

Se interrumpió. Yamato reía. Ella hizo un puchero. Sabía que lo que decía era idiota, pero tampoco era para provocar risa.

—¡Oye! No te rías —dijo ella.

—Lo siento Mimi, es que es divertido —y entonces ocurrió algo que ella nunca había visto en toda su vida. Yamato se empezó a carcajear. Se quedó sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos, sus manos en los brazos de él, que la rodeaban. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Mimi lo miraba, y se contuvo. La besó de nuevo, y le dijo:

—Ven, te acompaño a tu casa.

El tema olvidado, caminaron juntos, hablando de nada, la noche ahora alegre. Cuando se despidieron, él fue hasta su departamento y de su padre. Al llegar, le envió un mensaje de texto, deseándole buenas noches. Nunca antes había pensado que haría algo así, pero ya no quería irse sin despedirse. De hecho, ya no quería irse. Jamás.

* * *

Quise darle un final más ligero, y siento que la cagué. De cualquier manera, espero que te guste Damae, y también a cualquiera que lea.

Cualquier error, háganme saber, la edición suele no ser infalible.

¡Saludos! :D


End file.
